The Descent of an Angel
by Sagesse Reine
Summary: He found her first as a geisha in a chance meeting, but now she is the angel whom he will make fall. Itachi X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Kisame was a buffoon

Kisame was a buffoon.

The dangerous, black-haired man was sitting in a noisy teahouse in a small town through which he and his partner were passing. While typically he would be clad in a black cloak with red clouds floating on its surface, he wore a black suit with a matching black tie. Beneath the jacket, he wore a vest with crimson and midnight patterns. His fish-faced comrade wore a simpler suit.

Uchiha Itachi found it odd that people were not blatantly staring at the blue-skinned ninja. Although, according to Kisame, he had been to this particular teahouse and had firmly insisted that the two of them have a night of fun and relaxation before they went to Akatsuki headquarters for reconnaissance. The idiot must have paid well in this establishment for the owners to even allow him access. Where Kisame had found the suits, he also had no clue. Most likely he found two innocent men and convinced them—most likely in a not so friendly manner—to surrender their garments. Considering there was no blood on either set of clothes, he decided he had not threatened them with Samehada. Otherwise, there would have been no clothing left to wear. It did not matter either way to him, but he already found himself annoyed and mildly bored, while Kisame had a young geisha sitting next to him, tittering into her butterfly sleeve about something stupid he probably said.

Rolling his eyes (which were onyx colored for fear of scaring the civilians), he took in the scenery for about the seventh time. Geisha swarmed this teahouse, entertaining wealthy men of status and power. Many of the white-faced women sat on their customer's lap, each girl trying to earn her meals for the week. A laugh into her sleeve. A sly glance from beneath, heavy black eyelashes. An accidental brush of the lips on an ear as a seductive secret was purred. That's all it took with these men. A geisha had yet to approach him, and he knew it was because of the deathly aura surrounding him. It kept them from bothering him, for none of them struck him as worthy of his time. There was nothing special about any of these little, porcelain dolls.

Itachi nearly groaned aloud when he saw a geisha spot him and smile to herself. She was a little thing to be sure, but her face was plain. Nothing special at all. And she made her way directly toward him, plopping down in the vacant spot next to him with all the grace of an elephant.

'Aren't geisha supposed to be artists?' he thought dryly to himself.

"Well, hello," she said, trying to make her voice purr as she batted her eyelashes. "May I pour you some more sake, sir?"

He merely glanced her way without removing his chin from his hand. Although his facial expression had not changed, the girl looked into his cold, hard glare, and with a pierce of fear, realized that she was frozen and wondering how much longer she would live. Gasping for air, she suddenly stood and hurriedly fled his presence, causing her to nearly trip over her kimono.

"Come on, Itachi," Kisame piped in, earning a glare from the Uchiha who was disgusted when he saw the geisha previously in a seat at his side, now vacating the spot on his lap. "Have a little fun!"

"Your idea of amusement is completely opposing of mine, Kisame," he remarked with irritation evident in his voice.

"I hear there is going to be a great performance on this very stage," Kisame retorted pointing past the half-drunk geisha on his lap to a fairly large stage at the front of the room. "I also hear the geisha is so beautiful that not even you could resist her."

"Hn," Itachi replied, doubt evident in his voice. Catching the eye of the Sharingan user was not an easy task. While women did tend to throw themselves at his feet, the Uchiha would merely step over top of them as though they did not exist. Wasting his time on average women was not his ideal of amusement.

Had it not been for Kisame unintentionally spiking his interest, Itachi would have left the smoke filled room already. Half of its occupants were drunk, and he periodically spotted couples leaving the room to partake in more private activities. The black-haired man groaned and vowed to never allow Kisame to drag him into one of these cursed places ever again.

His thoughts were arrested by the dimming of the lights in the room, while the lights around the stage suddenly glowed a soft crimson color, casting an eerie light on the surface of the curtains. Sitting up straight, Itachi focused his gaze firmly on the stage with the sound of drums beginning to pound, ceasing the boisterous noise in the teahouse. He also noticed that all the men had forgotten the women they were accompanied by to stare intently at the stage. Apparently, this geisha was renowned.

The curtains opened, revealing a figure shielding her face from the view of the audience with two black fans. Itachi noticed how the red of her kimono matched the color of his Sharingan. The beautiful garment was made of a shimmering, crimson silk with long butterfly sleeves and a train pooling around her feet. It had a black tree on the back of it, visible as she turned and spread her arms out on either side of her, having yet to reveal her face. The black tree had golden and black leaves blowing off of it at the will of a silver wind. A gold obi accentuated the geisha's thin waist. Her hair was pulled up into a mass of intricate knots on the back of her head, a white flower stuck into the mass. When she turned around to face the audience once more with the fans still blocking her face, it was evident that a black bang swept across her forehead and two pieces of black hair hung down to her chest framing her unseen face.

What caught his attention was the way she absolutely shimmered in the light pouring onto the stage. The way her long, thin fingers gracefully grasped the ends of each black fan showed her dexterity in her craft. Pounding drums seemed to start matching his heartbeat as his eyes focused and his sitting position became straight and alert, waiting to see the geisha's face. Shamisen were being plucked as well. She spun in three quick circles, never revealing her face. Then turning her back to the audience once again she side stepped in rhythm to the music, her shaking hands causing the metallic fans to sparkle in the red light. Taking one fan on her finger, she began twirling it around the long digit with the other fan shielding her face as she spun in a slow graceful circle to face the audience once more. With the tempo speeding up, she bowed her head to her chest so that only the top of her head was visible with her arms once again spread to her sides as she bent her knees and spun in a graceful circle, the butterfly sleeves whipping around her creating a whirlwind of fabric. Then as the tempo slowed gradually her spinning stopped with both fans still shielding her face. She extended one fan to her side, while the other lowered to reveal her eyes for the first time. Itachi released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he saw the shocking blue pools beneath heavy black eyelashes. The fan that she held to her side rose along with her leg which extended until it was parallel to the ground. Lifting her arm further, her leg followed until it was nearly perpendicular to the floor.

Itachi froze and pondered her flexibility. For a geisha to be so flexible was utterly beyond belief. The way her wrists flicked when she was causing her fans to refract the light; it reminded him of the flicking of a wrist when throwing a kunai. Her feet barely made a sound as she treaded the stage floor. Perhaps he was overanalyzing it, but if he had not known any better, he might suspect her to be more than a geisha. A kunoichi. It would not be the first time a kunoichi had posed as a geisha to kill some high level business man.

He left his thoughts to focus on the moving work of art as she shuffled quickly to the front of the stage, both fans still hiding her face. Spinning fast, faster, faster, her arms gradually extended and as she slowed to a stop with closed eyes and fans at her side, she finally revealed her face to the audience and opened her eyes as the music ended.

The room erupted in applause and boisterous shouting at the dazzling display. Itachi merely watched her, an impassive glaze in his eyes, shielding his true interest.

Kisame had actually been right. He amusedly thought it had to have been a first. She was not beautiful though; she was ethereal. Itachi stared into a white-painted face, with a red, rosebud mouth which he could at the moment only describe as succulent. A slender, pert nose separated those two blue gems which glanced over the audience with amusement flickering in them. Something in him sparked to life when he saw a small tug of the corners of her lips forming a delicate smile. She stashed her fans in her butterfly sleeves and bowed, bending her spine with more grace than it seemed humanly possible.

She absolutely glowed with that slight smile playing at her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As if woken from a dream, Itachi started when the lights in the teahouse came to life once more and that stunning geisha stepped down from the stage to receive her compliments graciously. His eyes never left her form, nor did that suspicion of her true profession leave him either.

"Ah, so I see someone _has_ caught your eye after all," Kisame said, amusement tainting his growl of a voice.

Looking to her as well, Kisame called out to her, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Oi! Geisha!"

Many eyes lifted to look at the blue-skinned man, but the pair of shocking blue eyes reacted last. Almost looking a bit annoyed as well, the geisha approached the two dangerous men and bowed.

"Although I do appreciate your attentions, kind sir," she said with a hint of sarcasm lining her voice. "I do have a name," she continued glancing at the man's attractive, black-haired friend, "and I can confide in you that it is not geisha."

Kisame frowned at the woman's sly reply, while Itachi had to keep himself from smirking. There was more to this geisha than what was in plain sight.

The blue-skinned man barely hesitated in his retort.

"Well, why don't you have a seat right between my friend and me, so you can tell us all about your name, hm?"

The geisha quirked an eyebrow at his forwardness and glanced at his friend. Something in her eyes changed dramatically.

* * *

This could not be happening to her now.

She had not immediately recognized the blue-skinned man, but after he had pointed out his "friend" it had become painfully evident to her.

She was dealing with Hoshigaki Kisame, and far worse, Uchiha Itachi.

Luckily, they had not recognized her from the bingo book or from one of their previous encounters while she had been a member of Team Kakashi.

The black-haired kunoichi dressed as a geisha was now more involved in her own training rather than participating with her team. It's why she had been out of Konoha for so long.

Mikomi had been given special leave by the Hokage herself to depart from Konoha for an extended period of time. She, like the members of her clan before her, was destined to travel far from her home. The Shadow Whisperers were a dying clan with her being the sole survivor. At the clan's time of power, it had many members living throughout the entire land, often living in secret, but during a war most of them were terminated since it had not been nearly as big as the Uchiha clan had once been.

Shadow Whisperers were geniuses, often gifted with foresight and omniscience beyond that of a normal being. They could read minds, perform telepathy, and telekinesis. It is said that the Shadow Whisperers were descendants of the Death God himself, so their most powerful gift was their contact with the Spirit Realm. Powerful members of this clan could even bring the dead to life temporarily, travel into the Spirit Realm themselves, or—the reason why the clan is so despised and feared—steal souls. Mikomi was traveling abroad to meet spirits which often resided in certain elements: the forests, the sea, the mountains. They were her teachers in all of these things.

Mikomi had just set out only a few months ago, so she had yet to learn half of what the spirits had to teach her.

And it was just her luck to run into these two.

When the man she remembered as Kisame had pointed out his friend for the first time, she had to double take to recognize him without his headband and his cloak. Then she was afraid that her eyes had betrayed her fear. He almost looked normal in that beautiful suit and with his eyes their natural onyx color.

Looking into them, the kimono-clad woman had the air sucked out of her.

He was beautiful. Man-beautiful, she mused. Long eyelashes graced his cat-like eyes. High cheekbones made him look all the more aristocratic. The jacket he wore emphasized his powerful shoulders, and even from his sitting position she knew just how tall he was.

Being stunned into the present, she received Kisame's invitation graciously and knelt with all grace evident. She had to be more careful, otherwise her mask would slide out of place.

* * *

Itachi had seen it.

The flicker of uncertainty and fear in her eyes. She had recognized him. He smirked inwardly, knowing that his slow, steady torture of her would be amusing.

As she sat down on her knees gracefully, he relocated closer to her stealthily, so when the geisha sat her small, toned thigh was pressed next to his large, muscular one. Even sitting, her eyes barely passed shoulder level on him.

Kisame smirked encouragingly at him over the geisha's head.

He leaned closer to her ear and let his breath tickle her senses as he purred in his velvety tenor, "Will you allow me the pleasure of knowing your name, hime?"

Pleased with the red tinge visible on her cheeks even through the white mask, Itachi allowed his lips to graze the shell of her ear lightly. The sound of her breathing becoming quicker was like music to his ears.

"Although, I-I am no princess," she began wondering at how she was starting to sound like Hinata and how warm the room suddenly was, "I d-do fly above humans, unmarred by their taint. While I am a creature of b-beauty, I am pure."

"Ah, an enigmatic creature of beauty, as well, hime," he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, but I t-told you, I am no princess," she nearly whispered trying to retain her head in such a dangerous…and intimate situation.

"Well, even if you do tell me your name," he purred being sure to graze his lips over the sensitive spot behind her ear firmly, "I believe I prefer you being _my _princess."

Shifting slightly away from his warmth, Mikomi remarked, "Angels belong to no one, sir," then she gave her false geisha name to him, "My name is Mitsukai."

He only prowled after her like a great panther, following her demure movements away from him. "Ah, how fitting…Mitsukai."

Even the way her false name rolled off of his tongue left chills running up and down her spine.

"But I believe I prefer you being _my _hime," he remarked as he placed a hand firmly on her silk covered thigh. "Would you like to discuss your name in private, my hime?"

Itachi felt the beautiful woman tense under his touch. He watched as she withdrew a hand from its shelter within a butterfly sleeve and placed it on top of his. Both of them resting on her thigh, he looked at how small her dainty hand was compared to his. It was gentle and soft even as it wrapped around his fingers to remove his hand from its place.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am not so easily taken," Mikomi muttered shyly under her breath. "As my namesake states, I am an angel and therefore a free spirit. No one can make me their possession."

As she tried to remove the hand, he suddenly scooted closer placing his other hand on her waist and nearly pulling her into his lap. Had she not been resisting so strongly, Mikomi would have fallen straight into his lap.

"Ah, but even an angel like you," he breathed throatily, Mikomi relishing in the warm caress of his breath on her face as she looked up into his eyes while he lowered his cheek to touch her own and whisper into her ear, "can be captured by a demon like me, _my _Mitsukai."

Although Mikomi found herself very much magnetized by the sheer masculine beauty of the dangerous murderer, she was in full panic mode. If he tried to make her do anything she would have to retaliate. While she was known as the heavenly Mitsukai, she was also known as the "Virgin Geisha" and for good reason. Hopefully, Itachi would not force her into revealing her true identity. If that happened, she was assured of her own capture.

Before she knew it, Itachi had lifted the both of them up and with a possessive arm around her waist, guided her out of the busy tearoom with the booming laughter of Kisame following the two. Glancing up to him, she realized that she only came up to his shoulder in height, and the man radiated sheer power.

Trying her best not to panic, she allowed Itachi to lead them back to a decent inn which she assumed was their temporary residence, causing her to grow frantic in her urge to escape. While guiding her back, Itachi left her no choice in the matter, keeping her slight frame firmly attached to his own.

Mikomi had to use all of her talents as an actress to keep from striking at him and running for her own life.


End file.
